Mistakes
by PercyFosterMellark
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes. Most of the time, you're able to fix the mistakes you make and learn from them. Then there's the mistakes that change your entire life and you have no idea what to do, and you feel like you're all alone and nobody is there to help you, and when you do ask for help, bigger problems happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that's there's many stories out there where Callie gets pregnant, but I really wanted to tackle the idea, because as much as I wish, nothing works out well for her.

* * *

><p>It didn't even bother to cross my mind when I came down with the Flu. Jude had days earlier and I just assumed I got it from him. Stef and Lena assumed the same thing, giving me small smiles- still upset that I couldn't get adopted. I also didn't think anything of it when I started vomiting, or when I missed my period.<p>

In fact, it was Mariana who put the idea into my head.

We were sitting in our room, and I was working on my homework while she was picking out her outfits for the rest of the week.

_"Are you okay?" Mariana suddenly asks, her arms falling limply at her sides. "You've been quieter than usual."_

_I nod my head much quicker than I needed to, and she only raises her eyebrow questionably. "I just haven't been feel that good lately," I admit, fear suddenly creeping into me. "Tired. Maybe just the flu from Jude."_

_"Either that or Wyatt has gotten very friendly with you." Mariana says, and I stare at her in shock. I haven't talked to Wyatt since the day of Jude's adoption, and he's probably wondering what he did wrong this time. Which wasn't anything_.

_"W-what?" I stutter, and Mariana just laughs, turning her attention back to her clothes._

_"I'm just kidding, you know. Just messing with your head. There's no way you're pregnant, I know you. You'd be way more careful than that," Mariana tells me, slowly growing serious. "Are you done with your homework? It's already ten. We should go to bed."_

This small yet terrifying conversation had only occurred a few hours ago, yet it has been stuck in my mind ever since.

Now, here I am, sitting in a math lesson, not paying attention to my teacher drone on about the rules of how to solve the problem, as my mind settles on a more serious and important subject.

Could it be?

I shake my head. I haven't had a period in months. There's a reasonable explanation for this. I'm stressed. I haven't been eating enough. There's no other reason. There can't be.

It isn't possible.

It was only one time.

It was my first time, my first _real_ time. It had happened on the beach, where I had somehow found my way too. Few people go to the private little spot I like, especially anyone I know. The act itself didn't last longer than forty minutes. It was an act that had only occurred due to both of our states of weakness. I was upset. Which only made him upset.

It happened five weeks ago, on the same day as Jude got adopted, and I found out I had a different birth father. I was angry and confused at why my mother didn't tell me, and then I was sad. Realizing that some stranger I have never heard of in my life is the reason why I can't have a family.

He and I had stopped talking to each other before, trying to keep our distance. Even then, we had said few words and mostly sat in silence, trying to hold in our tears. I broke first, heart-breaking sobs escaping me as I buried my face in his strong frame. It didn't take long before his tears started to fall down his face as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and tried to comfort me, whispering stuff in my ear. "I'm sorry," He'd say over and over again, making me feel worse. I was part of the reason why he was crying. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

If it had been any other day, I would've pushed him away, telling him that it wasn't what I wanted, or I couldn't stand being close to him. But on that day, the day I needed comfort, his warm touch was there to sooth me... and then we were kissing... and then we were touching and...

It just happened.

It was bound to happen with him anyways, right? With the tension of him becoming my brother, and the idea still doesn't settle in my mind. I just don't understand why we weren't more careful. Both of us were well aware of the consequences if anybody were to find out.

It was awkward and clumsy and uncomfortable, my body pressed against the damp sand beneath me, his body above mine, trying to keep his weight from crushing my much smaller frame.

After, both of us had been horrified. He had apologized like he had pounced on me like a wild animal, when in fact I was the one who leaned into his touch and wanted more. Both of us scrambled for our clothes, both clearly disappointed in ourselves. We didn't say another word- well, I didn't. But him, he wouldn't shut up. He kept saying sorry and asking me if I was okay, if he had hurt me, and I almost told him that he would never hurt me, but I didn't. Instead I just snapped. "Shut up! Just shut up, Brandon! Nobody can know about this!"

I instantly felt bad as he stood there in shock, his shirt still in his hands. "I'm sorry. Callie, I'm sorry. I messed everything up again. I'm sorry. I won't say a word!" Brandon told me, quickly and desperately, almost like I wouldn't believe him.

The possibility of a baby coming out of those forty minutes had never crossed my mind... until now, thanks to Mariana. Maybe it's because I force myself not to think about that night again. I always catch myself and quickly change my train of thought before I allow my mind to settle on the memory of that night.

Other than that incident and the daily run in around the house, we had never actually interacted since. Our eyes have met several times for a few seconds in the hallway at school, or when we'd help Stef and Lena set up the table, before we both look away, our cheeks a bright shade of pink.

Coming out of my thoughts, I tense, remembering that he is in my math class and that he is seated a row in front of me and two seats to the left. I let my eyes give him a quick once-over and it's enough to know that he is completely bored, along with everyone else in the class.

He turns his head, I think to look out of the window, but then his soft, caring eyes meet mine, and he gives a small awkward smile. I'm the first one to look away, the possibility of me carrying his child is in the very front of my mind and, however many times I try not to think about it, I just can't make the thought disappear.

If Mariana is right, then there is a possibility that I may bring a baby into this cruel world where it could and most likely get taken away and put into foster care. Or I could get away with being pregnant, but I won't be able to support it. They are just a few reasons why I have never wanted to have children.

It'll also ruin Brandon's life. Not just yours.

My eyes are suddenly on him again, and he's not facing me anymore so I'm only awarded with his brown hair. No, I can't let that happen. Nobody can ever find out that it's Brandon's. I won't ruin anything else for him after everything he risked.

I still don't know if I'm actually pregnant. The only way to know is to use one of the pregnancies tests that Stef and Lena keep in the bathroom upstairs for pregnancy scares. I swear they've gone to the store three times in one month when Jesus started dating Haley. If they somehow see it in the trash, they'll just assume it's for her, right? Still, if I am pregnant then they'll pounce onto Jesus like vultures.

The bell rings, and I can feel Brandon's eyes on me as I leave the room in a hurry, hugging my textbook to my chest. I find Jude, which has become part of my schedule. "Hey, bud. How was school?" I ask, hoping that whatever Jude says will take my mind off the entire situation. "We learned the differences between DNA and RNA," Jude tells me proudly, and I can't help but smile. "And pulled DNA out of a strawberry."

"Did you work with Connor?" I question, remembering meeting Jude's friend the day of his adoption. Connor made me feel better about Jude being in school, knowing he isn't completely alone in class.

"Yeah, I did. He let me keep the DNA. See?" Jude tells me, holding out a clear tube that just looks like it has mold in it.

"That's pretty cool, bud."

"I know. I like it."

I force a small laugh. "I'm glad you do, Jude."

"Well," Jude say happily, looking up at me. "What about your day? How was it?"

"Long." I answer as we turn the corner, and I walk into something. More like someone.

"Callie," Brandon breathes, grabbing my wrist quickly, worry in his eyes. "God, I'm sorry. But we need to get home. I already started the car." Brandon says quickly, looking at me then to Jude quickly.

The walk to the car is quiet, and the ride is loud with the twins bickering. Stef and Lena are already in the kitchen, talking about whatever drama the twins cause at school today, and I still don't say a thing. "How was your day, honey?" Stef asks as I pass her on my way upstairs.

I only nod in response, a word still not coming out of my mouth, and his eyes are on me again. I ignore the looks I get from everybody. I nervously close the bathroom door and pull out one of the boxes from underneath the sink. I follow the instructions step-by-step, before I place the stick-like object to the side. This all seems so simple. One stupid symbol can change my life forever.

It has to be nothing, I tell myself. Mariana put the ridiculous thought into your head, and now you are being paranoid. It's not possible. One time. One real time.

"Callie?" Jude's soft voice calls through the door, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I ask, nerves making my fingers tremble. Knowing Jude, he can probably hear the fear in my voice.

"Are you okay? You didn't say anything when you came in."

"I'm fine. I'll be right out," I reply, holding my breath. I sigh in relief as I hear him walk away before I realize that it is time, and I become tense once again.

I look at the box. A one line means negative. Two lines means positive. A few minutes has passed now. I pick up the test, and squeeze my eyes tightly shut before I force them open. I look down at the stick.

And two bold lines stare back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I toss and turn, not caring if I'll end up waking Mariana. Brandon, the sweet, gentle, caring Foster Brother I've had for months has no idea what's going on, and he's in the room right across from me. Then the actual problem.  
>Being pregnant.<p>

It won't sink in.

I'm carrying a baby, something I never wanted. One more mouth to feed, one more thing to constantly worry about. Something that's inside of me. A problem, a mistake. An accident.

Babies are supposed to be made out 'love'. When I was with Brandon, I did feel like I was loved, I needed somebody to comfort me, to look after me and that's what he did. But I'm just a sixteen year old girl and I'm too young to know what love is.

I'm too young to be pregnant. I'm too young to be on my own. Brandon's too young for this to. It's not just my life it's affecting.

I was to stupid to think that nothing would happen and we'd get away with it, I completely forgot about the consequences and just... threw myself at him.

I can't forget about it. The day of Jude's adoption, and I was secretly messing everything up for me. Again. It repeats over and over in my mind, his gentle hands, the small caring kisses, the way his body moved against mine. It keeps haunting me.

* * *

><p>I can't stay any longer. Not in this house, not when everybody's looking at me like I'm some sort of reject, somebody that they don't know what to do with. "Stef?" I finally say, knowing that right now, she's one of the few people I want to actually talk to right now. I would talk to Brandon, but he disappeared to his dad's house. I would talk to Wyatt too, but he can't comfort me the way Brandon can.<p>

"Yes, Love?"

"C-can I go out?" I ask quietly, tripping over my words. "I- I just need some air."

"Take as long as you need. Make sure you have your phone, please." Stef says, and I give her a forced smile as everybody else just stares at me. I grab her car keys on the way out.

Once I get to the beach, it's empty, and I'm thankful. I really don't want to interact with anybody else right now. I stare at my shoes, my faded gray hit-top converse. I've had them for years and they're falling apart- just like most of the stuff I touch.

I don't know how long he's been standing behind me, and I jump when he talks. "What is a girl like you doing out here all alone when you should be with your family?" Brandon asks, sitting down next to me, and I can feel his eyes off of me.

"I just needed some air." I say simply, but it's Brandon, one of the only people who see me like an open book, and I know he can see that I'm just trying to keep myself together.

"You know," Brandon says quietly, carefully wrapping his arm around my shoulders I tense up, only to relax and lean into his touch more. "I don't care if you cry. I'm here. It's okay."

I can hear the pain in his voice, and without having to look at him, I know I'm the one who cause some of it. Not some of it- most of it.

"I just don't get it, B," I grumble, shaking my head. "Why can't I just have the same dad? Jude's my brother and I'd do anything for him but why do I get no luck? I can't even get adopted for God sake!"

"Callie," Brandon says, his voice soft and weak. "The things you do for- Jude... I mean... You deserve to get adopted."

"Tell that to Robert Quinn. I- I hate this," I grumble, shaking my head. "I hate the fact that some stupid name controls my life!"

"He doesn't control your life, Callie. Only you can. He's just a set back in your adoption, and once you find out who he is, he'll have no choice but sign the papers so you can get adopted. I promise." Brandon whispers, burying his face in my hair.

This is wrong, I know. I'm getting comfort from a boy that is giving up a lot of things for me. I should be comforting him, telling him that I'm not trying to hurt him. Still, I can't seem to pull away. If anything, I want to lean in more.

One of Brandon's hands rub my arm, causing goose bumps to crawl up my skin. I turn my head and lift it until we're looking at each other again. Brandon is staring at me so intently that I'm sure he can see right through me. He knows that I feel vulnerable. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

His hands come up to wipe the tears from my cheeks and I press one of my cheeks into the palm of his hand, craving his warmth.

I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth I feel as Brandon strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. Keeping my eyes closed, I subconsciously lean in until my lips press against his.

I pull away, as quick as lightning, my cheeks heating up. I yell at myself for doing such an idiotic thing. I've done this with Brandon before. Both of us agreed that we were going to stop whatever it was.

Not meeting his eyes, I go to stand up, when he catches my arm and tugs me back down so I'm looking him in the eye. We stare at each other for what seems like forever before he lowers his head towards mine, giving me time to push him away. My eyes flicker to his lips, watching as they come closer, eventually, I close my eyes and press my lips to his again.

Unlike my first kiss, which was quick and soft, this is slow and sensual. My arms reach up and around his neck, pulling him even closer as his hands come to rest on my waist. I let my fingers tangle in his soft, brown hair. He leans backwards, falling onto the damp sand, and pulls me on top of him, and I let him guide us.

"Callie," Brandon murmurs against my lips. "I- I thought that you... w-wanted us to stop this," He pulls away breathlessly, looking at me. "We should stop." He says, his voice gentle, just like his hands that run up and down my sides.

"No. I don't want too," I whisper, my voice vulnerable. "I- I just want to forget. Please... I want to feel something." I beg him, wanting to forget the pain of loosing my mom that has started to come back. The pain of not being able to get adopted. Wanting to forget the pain of not being able to be with him. Which is stupid, because I'm with him right now.

He flips so my small frame is underneath his large and muscular one, and narrows his eyes- realizing that I'm using him. Again. I swallow, wondering if he's going to pull away, tell me that he can't stand the idea of me using him, but instead he nods slowly, and presses his lips to mine again, continuing what we- I started.

Slowly, my hands quickly go under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense and relax at my touch. I've kissed Brandon like this before, the short, yet heated fifteen minutes in Daphne's apartment. But we've never gotten touchy. Suddenly, Brandon pulls away, pulling his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground next to us.

"Is this okay?" Brandon asks, unsure of his actions as his hands start to make their way underneath my shirt. And I just pull it over my head, letting it join his next to us. Brandon stares at me in shock, clearly surprised by my actions. He doesn't say anything as he kisses me again, trailing off to my neck.

Before I can stop it, a moan passes my lips, and Brandon grows more confident in his actions, pulling me closer to his strong frame if that's possible.

"Callie, I-I don't wanna hurt you." Brandon whispers in my ear, sounding unsure of himself.

"You won't. Brandon, please."

* * *

><p>Just the memory has my heart beating faster in my chest. Then it hits me. What if I told Brandon? He'll understand, right? He'll understand where I'm coming from and that I need his help. Or he'll want to keep it, to raise it. I can't let that happen. I'm not going to be the reason why he gives up his future- a good one. Eventually they'll all find out. I can tell Stef and Lena that I don't know who the dad is. They'll never believe me if I told them that. Both of them would think I'm smarter then that. If I was, then I wouldn't have done it at all. Either way, Brandon can't know. My choice is simple.<p>

Brandon Foster will never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine weeks since it happened. Four weeks since I've found out. You'd think that I'm used to waking up every morning and having to run to the bathroom to vomit. I'm lucky that I wake up earlier than everybody else on a school day. The idea that I'm carrying a baby around still hasn't sunk in. If Mariana or Brandon- who I realize has started to wake up earlier as well. I've walked out the bathroom several time only to see him staring at me, like he knows. But anyways, if Mariana has notice my frequent trips to the bathroom, she hasn't told Stef and Lena. Or hopefully everybody will continue to be completely oblivious.

"Callie!" Stef shouts up the stairs, and I just pull the covers over my head. I am not getting out of bed today. "Hurry up or you can walk to school today!"

It's enough to get me out of bed, and with a quiet groan I throw my covers back, and slowly stand, hoping that the floor doesn't spin yesterday, which was so bad I spent an hour with my head between my legs. I slowly walk down stairs after changing into my clothes, and Stef just stares at me.

"Are you okay?" Stef asks, and I just nod, not wanting to say anything. "Coffee?"

I'm about to take the cup of coffee from her, but I stop myself. "Uh, no. I'm good. Thanks for the offer, though."

Then everybody stares at me, and I don't say anything, just sit next to Jude. "You always have coffee." Jude says, almost in shock that I won't have any.

"Uh, not today." I say awkwardly, turning my attention to the pancakes that Lena has set in front of me. Brandon and Stef are still watching me, and I try to ignore them the best I can. I make the mistake of looking up, only for my eyes to meet Brandon's. I almost look away, but there's something that stops me. The emotion in his eyes is something I've never seen. I can't tell if it's anger or sadness. Brandon doesn't look away, and he eventually gives me a smile.

"Come on, all of you. Car. Now. Or we're going to be late." Lena says, and I'm about to get up when Stef stops me.

"No. You're staying here with me for a few minutes. I'll drop you off at school before I go to the station." Stef says sitting across from me, and I can feel my throat tighten, the way it does when I know I'm in trouble. Brandon's eyes are still on me as he walks out the door after Jude.

Knowing that I can't jump to any conclusions, that this can be about anything and not my pregnancy, I force myself to calm down. "W-what's this about?" I ask quietly, cursing myself for my nervous stutter.

"I think you know," Stef says sternly, in her cop mode as she stares at me with cold, harsh eyes. "I know that finding out that you can't get adopted was hard on you, but you can't just... get so reckless. Lena and I know you're smarter then that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I manage to choke out, my eyes not able to meet hers. She's right. I should have never been so reckless. I still should have thought it through. But being with Brandon like that, being close to him for the first time in months- it was almost worth it.

"Callie, yes you do. No coffee... The Morning sickness somebody be'd crazy if they didn't notice," Stef tells me, sighing, her voice getting quieter. "You know that if the state and system ever find ou-"

"I'm screwed. Yeah, Stef I know," I grumble, shaking my head. Then all of it actually hits me, the fact that I can't get adopted, that there's no way I'll be able to take care of this child. What I did with Brandon. It doesn't just affect me, it affects him too. Then I'm crying for being so stupid. "I'm... s-so stupid, Stef."

Suddenly Stef is next to me, shaking her head, trying to comfort me. "You're not stupid. It's just a mistake. Everybody makes them." She says soothingly, but I just shake my head, not bothering to wipe my eyes. I almost tell her that it wasn't a mistake. I wasn't planning to get pregnant, but it's not a mistake, is it?

"Come on, why don't you go take a shower and we can talk more about it after if you want too." Stef offers, and I only nod.

After my shower, there's a long awkward silence as I look at Stef. Stef's trying to work up the courage to ask more questions, and I can only think of the answers I would give her. She can't have that many questions, can she? There's a few more minutes of silence and I start playing with the end of my shirt, still waiting for her to ask me anything. "How far along?" Stef finally asks, her hands falling to her sides.

"Nine weeks." I answer barely above a whisper.

"Father?"

I don't answer her right away. I can't tell her that it's Wyatt's to cover up Brandon. I just can't do it. "I... That's not important is it?" I ask, not able to come up with something else. It's not like I have any friends that I would somehow end up being with.

For the first time, I hear disappointment in her voice as she gives me a quick response. "It should matter," She tells me sternly, and I make a mental note that I'll never tell her that it's Brandon, no matter how much she pushes me for an answer. There's a short pause, "You don't have to tell me," she says. "I just want you to be careful, next time."

"There won't be a next time," I reply, my voice sounding weak and croaky.

"Oh."

I can just imagine how curious she is. A part of me wants to tell her. I haven't talked to anyone about that night.

"It was the night of Jude's adoption," I admit, my voice a tiny whisper. "I was upset. I know that's not an excuse to just do anything but... I wanted to feel something."

"He took advantage of you?"

My eyes look right into hers. "No. I basically threw myself at him. He said that we should stop. I didn't listen." I lower my head, only feeling more ashamed of myself with every word I say.

"Does he know..."

"About the baby?" I shake my head. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Were you ever going to tell him?" she asks.

"I don't know. It'll ruin his life." I wince a little, only thinking about how angry Stef would be if she knew it was Brandon's. "It's for the best. It would've only caused him trouble."

"A baby is a gift, Callie," Stef says queitly. "No matter how young you are. If it was a mistake or not."

"I never wanted this. I've never been one to want marriage and children." I tell her, and she grows quiet again, leaving us in silence again.

We don't speak again until I am back in bed, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets. Stef, to my surprise, climbs in behind me and starts brushing my hair with a comb.

"I should get up and go to school." I say.

"No. You have to rest for a few days," Stef replies, shaking her head.

"I can't. It will just make me think about things that I don't want to think about. Besides, I need to go to school. Wyatt'll pick on and wonder what's going on."

"We'll just tell him that you are feeling sick. You need to rest, Callie," Stef tells me in a firm voice. Giving in, I nod in agreement.

"No one needs to know about this."

"Okay. But..."

"What? You can ask me. I know you're curious," I say. I guess she deserves some answers.

"Do you and this boy talk?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. We weren't close... But we talk," I explain, as my eyes lower to my stomach.

"If you had told me about that night I could've gave you something," she tells me. "You wouldn't have had to go through this."

"I was scared. I didn't think about what the consequences could be."

"I'm disappointed that you didn't come to me, but everybody makes mistakes, Callie. You shouldn't feel guilty. I know that we haven't been on the best terms but you still could've talked to me."

I squeeze my eyes shut and turn to wrap my arms around her. "I couldn't do it. I kept thinking that you would've said something, and I feel like I screws everything up and you wouldn't want to adopt me an-

"I do love you, Callie," she says as she holds me to her chest. A sob escapes from my lips, not letting me return the words. I want to wipe away my tears, to put up a wall, but I can't do it. I sit there, letting Stef comfort me.

I'm about to respond when I hear the front door open, and look at Stef questionably, hoping she has some answers. Nobody else should be home, I know we both believe on that. There's a pair of heavy footsteps on the stairs and the door flies open, and Wyatt stands there, anger and sadness clear in his face.

"Wyatt," Stef says, her tone warning him to be careful. "Right now is not a good time."

"It's never a good time for Callie. You've been avoiding me for weeks, Callie! I see you at school and you just ignore me, and now you aren't a school anymore."

"Wyatt, I-" He cuts me off before I can start to actually explain anything, he's shaking his head.

"Are you sick or something?" Wyatt demands, and I can't help but think I wish. "Like really sick?"

"No. Just the flu. Jude had it a few days before." I tell him, wrapping my blankets around me tighter, and the way his shoulders slump forward I know he doesn't believe me. His eyes land on Stef.

"What's wrong with her?" Wyatt demands, and I almost expect Stef to tell him the truth even though I know she never would do that unless I wanted her too.

"Flu." Stef tells him simply, and Wyatt just stands there, clearly upset with our answers.

"Wyatt," I start, still not sure exactly what I'm going to tell him. "I... The night Jude got adopted... Me and..." I start to feel sick.

"What, Callie? Wyatt asks gently. Tears fill up my eyes and I groan before jumping out of bed.

"I can't stop crying." I mutter, angrily.

"Calm down." Stef whispers, and I snap.

"I can't, Stef! I can't!" I yell, then feel guilty. She's been so nice to me today, and now I'm yelling at her. "Sorry... Dammit, I just hate feeling like this."

"Like what?" Wyatt speaks up. He's starting to sound annoyed.

"Sick. Tired. Emotional." I start pacing.

Wyatt chuckles. "My mom was like that when she was carrying my sister. Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" Wyatt jokes.

I feel my face pale and my mom's eyes widen. I glance at Wyatt's face and I know he's noticed my reaction. He stands up. "You... no. But... Are you?" he asks, his eyes red and wide.

I shake my head. "I- Wyatt, I'm sorry." I whisper before slumping to the floor and burying my head in my hands as I sob. "It's all my fault!"

"Callie, no. We've talked about this. What happened isn't your fault. Things like this happen." Stef says.

"What's going on? I'm so confused. Someone tell me what's going on!" Wyatt yells.

"Callie... she..." Stef trails off and wraps her arms around me, protectively, not sure of what Wyatt's response will be. "She's pregnant."

I hear a gasp, but it's too small to be Wyatt's as he stands there in shock, and I see Jude standing in the doorway.

"Jude..."


End file.
